Wireless networks as defined by the IEEE 802.11 specifications usually involve wireless stations associating with another station operating as an access point that coordinates communications between the stations and with other networks. Pre-association exchange sequences between stations occupy a very large proportion of airtime in dense environments. Reducing the amount of these exchanges and their size would be very helpful in increasing the efficiency of the network in dense environments.